Bring Me The Horizon
by Lil'Conqueror
Summary: After the tragic death of her parents, Himeno Higurashi moves in with her cousins. Still in the process of moving on, how will her cousin and the idea of the Feudal Era change her mindset? Moreover, what will happen when she meets the Lord of the Western Lands and finds out he knows of her through another woman from his past?
1. Prologue

**A\N: **This idea popped into my head as I got back into rewatching Inuyasha with my little brother. I'll try my best to keep everybody in character and I apologize ahead of time if they come off a little ooc. Future chapters will be longer, this is just a prologue. Happy reading!~

**Disclaimer: **All rights go to Rumiko, except for my OC.

**Bring Me The Horizon; Prologue.**

* * *

"Do you plan on stopping him, Sesshomaru?"

All formalities were dropped however he couldn't find it in himself to correct her. Staring impassively ahead at the woman before him, he watched the wind breeze through her long and flowing dark hair, twirling it in some type of secretive dance that curled her loose strands in the air. If he had to admit it, she was stunning. Paired with deep jade eyes that saw through any lie or misconception that lay before her.

At one point or another, his father had asked about his relationship with the girl. He had quickly shot that idea down, for this Sesshomaru had one thing and one thing only on his mind.

Supreme Conquest.

The power he sought was not his quite yet, but it was only a matter of time before his father relinquished his hold on his almighty fangs. For his mindset was not in the right place and so he was not longed for this world.

Sighing under her breath, the woman brought her hand up to look down at her palm. She had hoped that she would've found a bit more time to accomplish the things she set out to do in her lifetime. She had so much she wanted to do, but she failed to realize her time was slowly coming to a close. She was the key to this, however. She should have realized all of this beforehand.

"Hikaru," It seemed as if he had wanted to say more but decided to leave it at that.

Swiftly looking up, Hikaru smiled warmly, nearly stopping Sesshomaru's heartbeat at the sight.

"I do believe you've only spoken my name a handful of times." She mused, chuckling softly.

He wasn't sure what the big deal was whenever he actually did address her by her first name, but it seemed to please her every time. They stood in silence, neither one admittedly wanting this moment to end. Surprisingly enough, since knowing the young girl for quite some time, he's grown to enjoy the silence in her presence. It was never awkward or uncomfortable and he often found himself able to drift off without even realizing it. Hikaru was easy to be around, whenever she decided she wasn't going to annoy him with her mindless banter about one thing or another.

No one knew of his time spent with her except his father who tried to deny spying on him and his mother who occasionally graced him with her presence.

Abruptly, the wind shifted and Sesshomaru grew tense. The new figure was neither human nor demon and it left Sesshomaru on edge despite having witnessed the shadow on more than one occasion.

"Milady."

Finally pulling her gaze away from the demon in front of her, she turned.

"I know, _Ichiru_."

The spirit nodded solemnly and drifted back into the shadows.

Relaxing slightly but still on high alert, Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side. "Have you somewhere to be?"

"Don't you?" She shot back with a playful smirk.

He scoffed despite the corners of his mouth wanting to lift up. Hikaru stared at him for a moment longer before turning fully and walking over to him. Sesshomaru stayed rooted to the spot and allowed her to penetrate his invisible barrier close enough to lay a hand to his cheek. True, he had forged some type of truce with this woman before him, but he couldn't remember ever being this intimate with her. His heartbeat spiked slightly and he waited for her next move.

She seemed to be in deep thought, her eyes narrowed slightly and she bit her lower lip in concentration, something he always found endearing although he would never speak of it. Finally, her jade orbs found his and she smiled. It hadn't quite reached her eyes and he could instantly tell something was off.

Because everything Hikaru did, she did it with everything in her person. Nothing was ever half-done. She had opened her mouth and closed it just as quick. Something was eating at her; she wanted so badly to say something, but she couldn't find the words that needed to be said.

After another moment, she tried again, "Always a pleasure, Sesshomaru."

That didn't seem right. That wasn't what she wanted to say at all, but she couldn't quite find it in herself to correct her mistake. Sighing, she pulled back. Sesshomaru said nothing as he watched her turn around and walk away, watched as Ichiru approached her once again and spoke in her ear as they walked away from him.

Suddenly, his ears picked up the sound of a howl and he knew he had to get going before it was too late. Giving Hikaru one last glance, he turned on his heel and left.

"You did not tell him." Ichiru whispered beside her, making sure Sesshomaru was out of earshot before saying anything altogether.

She sighed and glanced at the full moon above them.

"No, I did not." She murmured back, a single tear falling slowly down her cheek. "But I figure, I'll see him again one day."

He nodded. "Do you think he will be as accepting?"

At this, she chuckled dryly.

"He will learn to, of that I believe."


	2. Chapter 1

**A\N: **First official chapter of _Bring Me The Horizon_. Enjoy!~

**Chapter One.**

* * *

_That same dream again._

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes, allowing his golden hues to adjust to the darkness before shifting his gaze over to his ward. Rin was sleeping haphazardly across A-Un, a small smile playing at her lips. Glancing beside her, he watched Jaken toss and turn, grumbling about one thing or another under his breath.

At one point in time, he wouldn't believe his future self allowed such characters to travel alongside his person. But the person he was then most likely wouldn't even stomach the thought of the person he is today.

Sighing, he stood up.

_Have you someone to protect?_

Sensing it was safe to leave his small group behind, Sesshomaru walked down the length of the river. He couldn't fathom the reason behind the dream he had been having as of late and it was slowly driving him mad. Putting his current plan to behead Naraku and enjoy himself a gracious meal in victory, he lead his companions deep in the woods to an unlikely person of interest that may or may not be able to tell him the reasons behind such dreams of the past.

Glancing to his left at the reflection of the partial moon in the water, he allowed his mind to drift to places he thought he long since buried.

* * *

_His father was foolish. To think that he, Lord Sesshomaru, needed an excuse to protect someone to wield the Sō'unga or Tessaiga. Ridiculous. _

_Briefly, he reflected on his earlier conversation with Hikaru. He frowned, narrowing his eyes. Something hadn't been right, of that much he could sense when she spoke to him. Normally, she was outgoing and childish when around him. Tonight, however, she seemed withdrawn and distracted. But instead of putting his ego to the side, he allowed her to wallow in whatever she was dealing with alone. _

_She didn't bring it up and he surely wasn't going to ask her._

_He hadn't realized how far he'd gotten from the shore of the beach his father and he had stood on until a loud rumbling of the earth broke his train of thought. Closing his eyes, he stopped and allowed the screams of humans and the roar of a fire bleed through his eardrums. The stench of blood was thick in the air and without waiting another moment, he opened his expressionless eyes and made his way through the woods._

* * *

Of course, he remembered what had happened later on that night. Hikaru had pointedly lied straight to his face, actually _smiled _as she fed him lies. Perhaps they weren't so obvious and she hadn't spoken them straightforwardly, but they were lies nonetheless.

After having made his way back to the temple she resided in, he could find no trace of her presence whatsoever. Not even a subtle scent of her ever being there to begin with. The temple was vacant, seemingly untouched by a single person.

Hatred for the unknown, Sesshomaru had scaled the temple inside and out but merely came up short.

There was nothing.

No one.

Hikaru Shimazu was gone.

* * *

**500 years later.**

"Are you gonna tell her, Kags?" Souta pondered aloud, watching as his big sister flew around the guest room in a fit to make sure everything was perfect.

Kagome was silent, allowing her movements to stall her from answering that million dollar question. Should she tell her? She had been thinking about this constantly since first hearing that their cousin was moving in with them. Of course she realized she would have to tell her _something _because she couldn't just disappear days at a time with her cousin in the dark. It just wouldn't work.

Kagome sighed and stopped what she was doing. Sitting on the edge of the bed that would soon be her cousins, she looked over at her little brother.

"What do you think I should tell her?"

Souta gave her a piercing look. "The truth would probably be nice."

Despite herself, Kagome chuckled at her baby brothers tone. Glancing up at the ceiling and leaning back slightly to prop her hands against the mattress, she said, "I _know _I should tell her the truth, but how does one explain an old well that leads to the Feudal Era?"

At this, Souta laughed.

"Your guess is as good as mine!"

"You're a lot of help!" She huffed in annoyance before falling back on the bed to try and drown out Souta's obnoxious laughter.

Abruptly, a voice sounded from downstairs.

"Kagome, Souta!" Their mother yelled from the bottom of the steps, grasping her children's attention instantly.

Souta smiled enthusiastically. "I think Himeno's here!" He shouted as he spun around and darted out of the room, Kagome hot on his heels. They raced downstairs, eager to greet their cousin whom they haven't seen in person since Souta first started school. They had all briefly lost contact with her and her family and for some reason, she never bothered to ask her mom how she was doing. She hadn't mean to come off as inconsiderate but her mother reassured her that it was okay.

Somehow, Kagome thought otherwise.

* * *

I felt weird. Well, that was to be expected when you're shipped across Tokyo to live with people you haven't actually seen or spoken with in years. To be honest, I was nervous. I wasn't sure how things were going to go living here with my cousins, my grandfather, and my aunt. I had an inkling that something bad was bound to happen but against my will, more or less, I found myself standing on the outside of the door that separated myself from those I would from here on out call my biological family.

From outside, I could hear a woman's voice.

_"Kagome, Souta!"_

I swallowed and before I could open the door, it was slid open from the opposite side. An older yet still youthful woman stood before me, her smiling face was bright with emotion as she greeted me.

"It's so good to see you again, Himeno." She said as she enveloped me in her arms.

I nodded against her shoulder and raised my one free hand to hug her back. I couldn't find my voice, not trusting my ability to speak upon the reality setting in around me. From over her shoulder, I could see another girl and a little boy staring at us.

"Uh mom, I think she's turning a little blue in the face." The little boy chided in good humor, laughing.

Honestly, she wasn't but I listened as she laughed as well and pulled herself back.

"I'm so sorry, it's just really good to see you again." She apologized sheepishly, a speck of red dusting her cheeks.

I smiled, too.

"I-It's okay."

This time, the other girl called out to me.

"C'mon inside!" She chirped merrily and I momentarily wondered if this family was always high on life to be so chipper all the time.

I made to grab my bags but the little boy, who I assumed to be Souta, was quick to halt my movements.

"Don't worry about that, 'Meno, I got'um!"

I cocked my head to the side in question at the odd name he gave me but said nothing as the older woman ushered me inside.

"Ah, Himeno. So good to see you again!" An old man came out from what I was guessing was the living room and greeted me with a smile as well and I was suddenly very dizzy with all of the happiness radiating off of everyone around me.

I couldn't help but think, this was my life now. Everyone was going to be all smiles and laughs and just a big ray of sunshine and me, I was going to have to deal with it. I plastered on a smile as well and said my greeting, the words practically spilling off my tongue without much effort on my part.

I was on autopilot, allowing them to take the lead because me, well, I was still unsure of my presence here altogether.

"Well, before we sit and talk," More smiles. "Kagome, why don't you show Himeno her room."

I was getting kind of dizzy with all of these upturned mouths.

Nodding her head, Kagome motioned towards the stairs and I silently followed her. It was going to be a long night, I surmised gravely.

* * *

**500 years earlier. **

"Tch, where the hell is she?!" Inuyasha glowered darkly, staring down the Bone Eaters Well in irritation.

Shippo, who had perched himself on the edge of the Well along side half-demon, sighed.

"She probably isn't going to be back for a couple days, Inuyasha," He stated matter-of-factly. "Didn't Kagome say something about her sister or someone moving in and helping her get settled?"

Inuyasha pointedly ignored the small fox demon and continued to glare daggers down at the bottom of the Well.

"She said she'd be back by now!"

Sensing he wasn't going to get anywhere with the guy, Shippo jumped down from the edge but paused when he noticed Miroku coming towards them.

Inuyasha growled and stood to his full height.

"That's it, I'm going to go get her!" He deadpanned, gripping the edge of the Well and preparing to fling himself over it. However, he was quickly knocked off to the side with ease. Falling to the forest floor, he quickly got up and snarled at the monk.

"What the hell, Miroku?!"

Said monk sighed and folded his arms over his chest.

"Kagome told us she'd be back as soon as she could. She's taking care of some family issues and she certainly doesn't need you pestering her left and right."

"Are you saying she can't be _bothered_ with me?"

Miroku rolled his eyes and nodded his head, "That's precisely what I'm saying. Just come back to the village. Lady Kagome will come back when she is ready and _only _when she is ready."

Shippo watched in mild humor as Inuyasha sulked dramatically before jumping through the trees and out of sight. Turning towards his traveling companion, Shippo jumped onto his shoulder and leaned over.

"Think he'll give up?" He asked, his eyes looking through the clearing to where he had jumped off to.

Miroku sighed.

"Doubtful."

* * *

Sesshomaru had made it back before Rin had woken, unfortunately Jaken was up and scouting the area for his Lord.

"Oi, Lord Sesshomaru-sama! Where have you been?!" He shouted causing Rin to stir in her sleep and Sesshomaru quickly silenced the toad with a swift kick to the head.

"Quiet." He demanded, his tone lowering to a hiss.

There was still enough time for Rin to get in a few more hours of sleep before they started moving again and he wouldn't have Jaken ruining that with his obnoxiously loud voice.

Apologizing profusely, Jaken stood up shakily, using his staff of two heads to help himself. This time, he asked the question in a smaller voice that nearly shrank back in fear.

He ignored him however and decided to go back to his post over by the tree. Leaning against the trunk, he closed his eyes to try and drown out the toad demon.

_She has returned, Lord Sesshomaru. But ye shall not recognize her person. _

He stiffened, clenching his right hand into a tight fist.

_She has returned. _


	3. Chapter 2

**A\N: **Since I don't remember anyone calling Kagome's mom by her first name, I'm just going to give her the name of the creator of Inuyasha. So from now, her name is Rumiko Higurashi. (Hopefully you guys don't get confused) Happy Reading!~

**Chapter two.**

* * *

_A week._

That was how long it had been since I first moved into the Higurashi house. Things had gotten a little easier once I was all moved in and settled down, but I couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen. And really, I couldn't imagine how much worse it could possibly get.

I sighed and raked a hand through my short dark hair. I nearly jumped when a soft knock sounded on my door. I glanced up just in time as Rumiko walked in, a plate of chocolate chip cookies in hand.

"A-Ah!" I gasped, quickly standing up to help her.

Rumiko laughed and ushered me away, sitting next to me on my bed.

"I may not be quite so young anymore, but I can manage." She joked, smiling at me.

I blushed and she continued.

"You've been up here for most of the day. Just wanted to make sure you were feeling well."

My blush darkened a shade. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry..."

"Not at all. I'm your aunt, I'm suppose to worry aren't I?"

I tensed and looked down. My aunt. The sister of my mother.

_Mom._

Gazing at me softly, Rumiko placed the plate of cookies beside us and slowly brought her arm around me. Pulling me to her, she began to stroke my hair in such a way that caused me to tear up at the emotions bubbling below the surface. Emotions I thought I had buried before coming here.

"I'm not going to tell you it's going to be okay or that it'll get better, Himeno, because only you can decide if that's possible." She murmured against my head and I visibly began to shake. "But, I can tell you that you're not alone in this. We may seem like we have ourselves put together here, but we tend to lose ourselves every now and again as well."

My lower lip quivered.

"Do not worry about hurting us, sweetie. We are here for you to lean on, no matter what." Her voice was so soft and filled with affection that I nearly lost it.

Leaning back slightly, I watched as she slowly took my hand and with her index finger, traced a heart on my palm. My eyes widened as she smiled back up at me.

"Family, remember?"

My hands began to shake at the memory of this innocent notion.

Not trusting my voice but unable to stay quiet, I whispered, "Y-You know-"

Rumiko nodded. "My sister never failed to remind me of the importance of family."

I nodded along with her, knowing full well she spoke the truth. My mother was always like that. Drilling into me how important family was and that you should cherish them wholeheartedly. You never know just when they'll be ripped from your arms.

I shot forward and buried my face into my aunt's chest, clutching at her for dear life. Wordlessly, Rumiko wrapped her arms around me, whispering softly in my ear. Unaware of another person in the room, Kagome watched in silence as her mother smiled warmly.

* * *

Everything was calm this afternoon in Kaede's village.

Well, it would have been if a certain half-demon wasn't shaking uncontrollably and thus causing an earthquake throughout said village.

"Honestly, Inuyasha, could ye find the will to stop ye insistent shaking? I can feel me bones rattling." The old priestess tsked, separating each herb she had collected that morning.

Growling, Inuyasha forced his leg to stop moving and instead began to tap his fingers against his knee. Kaede sighed. Shippo rolled his eyes and scurried into the woods.

Sango was busily cleaning her weapons and Miroku rested leisurely against a nereby tree. Coming up from behind them, Shippo perched himself upon a boulder.

"He's still moping." He announced, patting Kirara on the top of her head and smiling as she purred against him.

Miroku nodded mutely, closing his eyes.

"Well, it has been a week. I've no doubt Inuyasha is ready to rip someones head off." Sango spoke absentmindedly.

Shippo grimaced. "As long as it isn't my head..." He trailed off nervously, knowing full well how bad Inuyasha's temper could get.

Despite knowing how busy Kagome had it out in her time, the young fox couldn't help but selfishly hope she would come back as soon as possible.

* * *

Abruptly, Kagome shivered involuntarily. Widening her eyes, she looked around the empty room. Something felt different. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but someone, somewhere was probably plotting her demise right this moment.

_Probably Inuyasha. _

She frowned anxiously, realizing the half-demon was more than just upset over the time lapse since coming back home. Ironically enough, she hadn't felt the slightest shift in atmosphere in over a week. Normally, Inuyasha was on her case the very next day she'd leave the Feudal Era. And yet, here she was, a week later and _nothing_.

Several moments passed by and without another thought, she merely shrugged and stood up. Figuring she'd have a few moments to herself, she exited her room and quietly crept down the stairs. Souta had gone out with a few of his friends from school and mom and grandpa had taken the liberty to bring up old memories that, from what she could hear, had gotten a few good laughs out of Himeno.

Smiling to herself, she made her way out of the house and towards the old shrine. After being away for so long, it felt kind of weird coming back here. Curiously, she wondered how everyone was fairing on the other side.

_Inuyasha's probably got himself in trouble again, no doubt. _She chuckled to herself and opened the shrine doors, slowly descending the creaking stairs. A chill ran down her spine as she peered into the darkness. Oddly enough, her breath caught in her throat and she stared down at the Well expectantly.

She wasn't sure what she was waiting for but after another moment with nothing but silence, she sighed and turned on her heel. She was nearly to the door when she heard movement behind her.

Kagome screamed, the sound piercing the eardrums of anyone in the vicinity as the figure jumped in front of her.

* * *

Suddenly, Rumiko froze and looked around. Grandpa and I following suit.

"Kagome?" She asked aloud, waiting for a response but when getting none, I shot up out of my sitting position and raced out of the house, following the direction of where I'd heard her scream.

"Kagome!" I yelled, dashing towards the shrine where the door was partially open.

I was nearly in front of the entrance when a sharp and shooting pain pierced through my skull to the point where I lost my balance and landed on my knees. I grasped my head in my hands, clenching my eyes shut tightly.

_W-What the hell?!_

Images flooded my mind, but they were flickering so fast, I couldn't quite grasp on any particular one. From behind me, I heard a voice.

"Himeno?!" The sound of Rumiko's voice was distant yet I knew she couldn't have been too far away.

I heard a sharp intake of breath as the shrine doors slid fully open. "Himeno?" Kagome's voice pierced my ears in a high pitch tone and I started to shake. "Himeno, what's wrong?!" She yelled, racing towards me until I felt her and Rumiko grasping my arms and shoulders.

My voice was caught and I couldn't say a word, only shaking in their grasp as I tried to steady my rapid heartbeat. Distantly, I heard another voice.

"Kagome, what's going on? Who's the girl?" It was a male's voice, deep and curious and the sound caused another wave of pain to wash over me.

I groaned, seeing spots beneath my eye lids and before I knew it, I fell forward into Kagome's awaiting lap. I succumbed to the darkness within seconds.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin's small voice spoke, her tone laced with concern at the abrupt halt of her Lord's movements.

They had only begun traveling for a short while before Lord Sesshomaru had paused mid-stride, one foot hovering above the ground. Glancing briefly down at his young ward, he turned completely around to stare into a completely different direction than they were previously traveling.

_That feeling just now... _

His face was expressionless as he pondered that intense feeling that fell over his person a moment ago. It was familiar to himself; having this odd sense of déjà vu overwhelm him.

Jaken looked over Rin's shoulder curiously, "Milord?"

Sesshomaru ignored them both.

_But that direction is towards..._

"Jaken."

The toad yelped suddenly. "Y-Yes?"

"Watch over Rin."

Without waiting for a reply, Sesshomaru took to the clouds, his mind focused on one thing and one thing only.

_Deep jade eyes and flowing black hair._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three.**

* * *

My body felt incredibly light as darkness overcame me. I wasn't sure what had happened, one minute I was trying to find Kagome and the next, nothing. The throbbing pain in my head was a low buzz now and I tried to open my eyes. They felt surprisingly heavy despite a sudden surge of power coursing through my veins and finally, they slowly peeled open.

I was laying on the ground, the cold and wet grass felt cool against my face. I looked around me, but all I could see was an endless amount of trees and woods.

_Wait, what?_

I blinked repeatedly and tried to sit up, but it was as if I was being held down by an invisible force fore my body would not move. I struggled relentlessly and after a few minutes of no use, I groaned.

I suddenly heard voices above me.

"Tch, she's powerless." A male voice sounded through my eardrums, disapprovingly. "She can't even get up."

"Hmm," A woman's throaty hum surprised me and I tried to crane my neck to find the sound and hopefully someone who could help me. "That may be true, but she is indeed the reincarnation of our Princess."

_What the hell were these two going on about? Reincarnation? Princess?_

The male scoffed. "Are you sure you're not mistaken?"

I couldn't see it, but I could almost feel the glare she'd given him.

"Do you doubt _her_?"

_Doubt who? _I wanted to ask, but my voice still wasn't cooperating.

"Of course not." He sighed roughly and suddenly, the unknown man was bending down over me. He had long black hair and piercing red eyes, two small marks beneath both. His expression looked slightly annoyed and instantaneously, I felt something was off with him. "Oi, _human_. Are you awake?"

I could do nothing but blink at him.

"_Ichiru_." The female hissed, swatting him away. My vision then was filled with a young woman with long dark hair that was tied into a high pony-tail and stunning blue eyes that looked softly down at me. "You're going to be alright, Princess. We're going to protect you." She smiled warmly then and leaned back.

_Protect me?_

I wanted to ask from what but my voice was still failing me.

"_Himeno!_"

I inhaled sharply at the familiar voice that echoed in my head. Or maybe it was said out loud, I couldn't be sure. All I knew was that something wasn't right. These two people in front of me had an unfamiliar, slightly scary aura about them. They seemed to know more about me than they were letting on and I couldn't question them without my vocals. I tried my best to wiggle my fingers but my body was numb and suddenly, that sharp pain was back and I screamed.

Before everything went black once again, the supposed man named _Ichiru _grumbled.

"Stubborn human."

I was floating again. My eyes caught vast skies and nothing but air.

_What's going on? Where am I? Who-_

My eyes glazed over as I stared at nothing in particular, allowing my body to feel everything and nothing at all.

_Who am I?_

"Girl."

Shifting slightly, I stared up at the shadow above me.

_Shadow? _

"Girl, are you listening? This Sesshomaru is speaking to you."

I twitched. "Sessh-om-aru?" The name rolled off my tongue pleasurably and I silently wondered why it rang so many bells. Still unable to see the man clearly, I opted to close my eyes instead, suddenly feeling incredibly exhausted, my body weakening and wanting to succumb to the darkness once more.

The unknown figure spoke again, his tone slightly agitated for being ignored. However, I couldn't find it in me to answer him. He was starting to raise his voice and I suddenly felt his breath on my face. He was close, much closer now. But I didn't care, I couldn't. Pain was welling back up in my head again and I visibly winced.

_"Open your eyes."_

_I can't._

_"You need to open your eyes, Princess."_

_I told you, I can't!_

More pain shot through my skull and I groaned, wanting to reach up and grasp my head but still unable to move. Again, the man spoke to me but this time, I felt a pressure on my arm, something digging hard into my skin. Something sharp.

_H-Help me..._

Abruptly, I felt like I was suffocating, my air supply suddenly vanishing and I had no control of my lungs whatsoever.

_P-Please._

_Help!_

And then, I could breathe. My eyes shot open at the pressure against my lips and I stared eye-to-eye with stunning golden orbs that penetrated deep within my soul and before I lost consciousness again, a memory flashed in my mind, one that I was quick to grab before falling out.

_A demon with long silver hair and a crescent moon on his forehead. _

_Lord Sesshomaru-sama._

* * *

I awoke to voices around me. The soft fabric of my sheets against my oddly hot skin calmed me enough to the point that I realized I was in my own bed. I tried to open my eyes but they felt like lead and it only further to grate on my nerves.

Instead, I listened to the voices above me.

"What do you think that was all about?" I could hear the familiar voice of my cousin drift to my eardrums. She sounded like she was speaking to someone and the second he replied, I knew that I hadn't met him before.

"I doubt it means anything, Kagome." He shot back hotly, his tone irritated beyond belief. I couldn't fathom why. "She's probably just dreaming. Isn't that what you humans do?"

_Humans?_

Kagome huffed in annoyance and I pictured her running a hand through her hair. We shared that in common whenever we were upset about one thing or another.

"If it had been any other name we didn't know, I would agree with you but," She paused. "But, _Sesshomaru_?"

At the mere mention of his name, I stiffened and tried my best to open my eyes. Hearing the audible groan, I felt the weight on my bed shift slightly, signalling another body upon the mattress.

"Himeno?!" She whispered fervently, grasping my shoulders to help me sit up.

I welcomed the help and allowed her to shift me into a sitting position. The blanket pooled around my waist and I forced my eyes into focus. I tried speaking but was unable to find my voice and as if sensing this, Kagome looked over her shoulder towards the door.

"Souta, bring up some water for Himeno!" She hollered and loud movements downstairs were heard from my room.

From beside us, the unknown male spoke again. "See, Kagome? She's fine. Now as for-"

Kagome and I both looked over to the male. I had a look of confusion on my face whereas Kagome looked wholly pissed off. She glared daggers at him, causing him to shrink back slightly.

I went to ask who the guy was but before I could get any words out, Souta appeared in my room. He seemed to have ignored the other figure in our room and looked me over worriedly.

"How are you feeling, Himeno?" He asked hesitantly, giving Kagome the glass of water she had ordered for me.

I accepted the handout graciously and downed the entire glass within seconds. I moaned slightly as the water cleared up the majority of my scratchy throat and handed Kagome the glass back.

"I'm okay..." I trailed off as soon as my eyes locked back on the weird looking male in the room.

I finally noticed his attire and boy, was it weird looking. He had long silver hair that held hints of dirt here and there, a fire-red kimono with a strange necklace around his throat, and bright golden eyes.

_Golden eyes._

"Crescent moon," I murmured absentmindedly, suddenly becoming entranced by this man.

He gave me a questioning look. "What the hell are you talking about, girl? Did you bump your head or something?"

_"Girl, are you listening? This Sesshomaru is speaking to you."_

I blinked in confusion at the memory.

"Um," I responded lamely, averting my gaze elsewhere. I hadn't meant to stare or seem weird, but something felt off about this situation. _Or that weird dream I had. _But, was it even a dream? It seemed more like a memory if anything, but I couldn't quite place the location or what the hell was happening in it for that matter.

I came back to reality to see Kagome standing up and poking at the strange guys chest, mumbling something about being inconsiderate or whatever. Completely oblivious to his movements, Souta maneuvered around the two and sat on the edge of my bed.

He leaned in close and whispered to me, "Don't worry about them, they're always like this. Oh and that's Inuyasha, by the way."

I glanced back over at the man. _Inuyasha. _

"What a weird name."

Souta grinned in amusement.

"He comes here a lot when Kagome's here. He's actually really cool once you get past his attitude."

I nodded awkwardly, going along with it. "Are they dating?"

At this, Kagome quickly spun around. "Absolutely _not_!"

Souta and I both cowered back at her angry tone, eyes wide in fear. The man I would come to remember as Inuyasha, stood rigidly behind Kagome. He hadn't seemed like he heard what I'd asked and I blew a sigh of relief unsure if his temper was any worse than my cousins.

"S-Sorry." I whispered, not wanting to upset her even further.

Hell, I'd just woken up. I wasn't sure what was going on around me. Kagome turned back on her heel and glowered at the white haired male. Inuyasha, however, did not back down and easily matched her scowl with one of his own. Souta and I had seated ourselves back far enough to witness what may or may not happen next. My baby cousin in boredom and me, well, I was merely curious.

Abruptly, Souta's voice sounded throughout the room.

"I don't wanna interrupt or whatever, but you guys do realize Himeno looks like her eyes are about to fall out of her head..." He trailed off, his tone hinting at something big but I was unsure of what.

As if just now realizing I was in the room, Kagome screeched. Her voice going through more than just one octave. I visibly winced and was more than just surprised, for lack of a better word, when she screamed out a demand that would nearly leave Inuyasha going through the floor.

"AH, SIT BOY!"

And to my utter lack of sanity, boy did he sit.


	5. Chapter 4

**A\N: **I'm taking a few small ideas out of _Bleach _to use in this story. It's so much easier and I don't have to go in such detail about the power.. All rights go to the owner of said anime. I own nothing except my OC's. x Sorry if anyone sounds a bit OOC, by the way! Also, this chapter gave me a lot of trouble for some reason. Hopefully it came out alright. Let me know what you guys think. Happy reading! x

**Chapter four.**

* * *

He had been watching her for some time now. Her posture was on point, she was light on her feet and moved with the agility of a lioness. So precise, graceful even. Her long black hair was tied neatly at the base of her neck and every now and again, he watched in silent awe as the wind picked up and blew through the strains. She hadn't noticed him yet and that thought irked him slightly. He expected more from her.

She was currently deep in the woods, quiver of arrows attached to her back and a bow cocked at the ready. He knew that despite practicing, she could easily aim that wooden arrow at his heart and the only chance he would have to survive would be from his speed; fore her marksmanship was outstanding.

Suddenly without warning, the woman's spiritual pressure spiked and before he could blink, a sacred arrow had been notched back and sailed through the air to his current position high up in a nearby tree. Thinking quickly on his feet, Inutaisho disappeared and then reappeared behind the woman, his hands centimeters from her thin neck.

"I could easily finish you off right this moment." He whispered in her ear.

He needn't have waited long before she shot out her energy and pushed him back several feet and before he could regain his footing, the Lord of the Western Lands was shoved to the ground and held by the throat. Dark energy was shooting through her arm and down to her finger tips that began to lick at his exposed skin, stinging the flesh and causing him to wince.

Cocking her head to the side, Hikaru smiled innocently.

"I wish you were more serious when confronting me, Lord Inutaisho-sama." She drew out her threat a moment longer before standing up and offering her hand.

Laughing in good humor, Inutaisho accepted her outstretched hand and stood up. (Him handling the majority of his own weight)

Dusting himself off, he said, "I actually was serious that time. You've just gotten better."

Hikaru chuckled, too. "I'm sure." Flexing her fingers, she looked at the demon. "So what brings The Great Dog Demon to these neck of the woods?"

Adjusting his armor, Inutaisho looked meaningfully down at her, skipping over her question easily.

"Forgive me for saying so but, the priestess attire doesn't suit you as well anymore."

It hadn't been long since her transformation, but ever since that night, she had seemed to take well in demon form. Lately, however, he noticed she retired back to her old wardrobe and picking up her late weapons. It wasn't that she was not a good priestess. On the contrary, she was damn good at her job. But that wasn't who she was anymore and thus, he couldn't find it in himself to grasp why she would wish to revert back to the past.

Hikaru looked down at her kimono thoughtfully, her deep jade eyes squinting in concentration. Finally after some time, she looked back up.

"Call it my sentimental side peeking through." She shrugged casually, shifting her gaze this way and that. "I just felt like testing myself to see if I still had it in me."

He nodded understandingly.

"Anyways," He began, he smiled gently down at her. He stood remarkably a good two heads taller than her and though she wasn't intimidated by him, seeing him tower over her left a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't identify. "I merely wish to speak with you about my son."

Hikaru bit the inside of her cheek. "Sesshomaru?" She inquired, leveling her gaze with his. "Is he alright?"

Seeing her worried gaze, Inutaisho waved his hand and gave a short, gruff laugh.

"Oh, it's nothing to be concerned about." He smiled. "Call it curiosity." His tone was teasing and without meaning to, Hikaru's face flushed slightly. She didn't much care for his slightly accusing tone he held when speaking to her about his son. He tended to do that more times than she was comfortable with as of late.

Without waiting for a better response, he continued, "I've attempted to speak with him about it, but I'm sure you can understand how far conversations with Sesshomaru go when they're not about my fangs and such."

Hikaru nodded solemnly. Oh, she knew how his son was. Having been in his presence on more than one occasion has shown her exactly who Sesshomaru was and where his priorities lied.

"I do hope there's an end to your statements, Lord Inutaisho-sama. I'm failing to see your point."

He grinned cheekily.

"I'm not exactly sure how to word it without it sounding too forward, to be honest."

The woman before him huffed and shifted slightly.

"Just say it." She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest which made her bow shield her front in mock defense.

"Very well; is there anything of importance going on between yourself and my son?"

That wasn't what she was expecting. In fact, it wasn't even close to where her train of thoughts were headed. Maybe about his attitude lately or the fact that Sesshomaru tended to wander to the parts of the world unknown for days at a time without warning but, nothing like _that_.

Schooling her emotions and choosing her words carefully, she stared up at Inutaisho impassively.

"What are you insinuating, Milord?"

The Great Dog Demon had the _audacity _to _smirk _at her. And it was only when his lip turned upwards slightly that she could so see the resemblance between father and son. Honestly, Sesshomaru had warned her beforehand. She knew Inutaisho was bound to seek her out and ask the ultimate question she knew was plaguing his mind. But she was also aware of the fact that Inutaisho was expecting another son and therefore could feel his untimely death licking at his heels. Hell was coming for him and regardless what either said, Inutaisho was too damn proud to fight it off. It was one of the many things she admired about the Great Dog Demon. He was willing to accept death for the sake of another.

She, on the other hand, wasn't sure if she could be as accepting.

Sighing softly, Hikaru relaxed her posture. "Lord Inutaisho-sama, should you really be so careless that you can bring up even the _thought _of such things whilst Lady Izayoi is with child?"

"Sesshomaru, I assume?" He gussed, his tone dropping a level.

"He may have mentioned it." She replied hesitantly, unsure if Sesshomaru meant to keep that as a secret or not.

It was silent for a few minutes and during that time, Inutaisho circled around Hikaru, his back facing her.

"I wished to prolong my life as long as I could but it's inevitable, Hikaru." His words were in a hushed whisper that the wind had carried to her own ears and as such, Hikaru listened intently, allowing each word to be imprinted into her brain. He glanced sharply over his shoulder at her. "I am going to die, it has already been decided by fate."

Fate. Such a word to fall off the Lord of The Western Lands lips so carelessly. Had he no faith in his own abilities? Honestly, Hikaru knew of no other that could surpass such a man as himself. He truly was a formidable foe and a dependable ally.

She decided against questioning his mindset and opted for another question altogether.

"Then why waste whatever time of life you have left on such trivial things?"

Perhaps that sounded a bit defensive but Hikaru couldn't find it in herself to correct her mistake. She felt for this man on a level as if he were her father. Her own parents had parished quite some time ago in a fire that set her home village mercilessly ablaze and having been lucky enough to survive it was crazy all in itself. But she had Inutaisho to thank for that.

Said man assessed her through partially lidded eyes, his gaze intense yet terribly heart shattering and she suddenly knew why.

"Inutaisho." She warned, dropping all formalities as her form grew rigid. He looked back at her knowingly but stayed silent.

She couldn't. _They _couldn't. She knew that Inutaisho was aware of her destiny. Knew full well what _fate _had already planned for her.

Wordlessly, he turned fully to face her and stepped up to her to put his much larger, clawed hand atop her head.

"Call it a dying man's last hope."

She couldn't see him past his long arm that blocked her view of his face, but she could feel his aura shift drastically. The hope and determination coming off of him was nearly overwhelming. She went to speak but could not find her voice.

Abruptly, someone cleared their throat. Gasping, Hikaru broke free of Inutaisho and looked past him.

"Ah, Sesshomaru. You've found me, I see." Inutaisho's tone was light and full of untold jokes he hadn't let anyone in on.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he stared past his father to Hikaru who stood sheepishly behind his broad form. Their eyes locked and an unseen battle ensued between the two as Inutaisho stared on with amusement clear in his gaze.

Finally after what felt like eternity, Sesshomaru tore his gaze from the woman and glared at his father.

"The fangs." He held out his hand expectantly, his impatience clear as day.

Inutaisho laughed.

"Oh, that's right! I did promise you Tessaiga and Sō'unga if you managed to catch up with me, didn't I?" He placed a clawed finger to his chin, tilting his head back as if in deep thought, trying to recall such a promise but Hikaru knew better.

It was all a ploy, she knew.

Sesshomaru's form was radiating coldness. Hikaru could practically see the icicles surrounding his person.

"Forgive me, son." His eyes glinted amusedly as Sesshomaru grew solid at his words. "I should not be telling such lies. I am indeed a terrible father."

Hikaru shook her head, mumbling under her breath. "Lord Inutaisho-sama, have you a death wish?"

Perhaps the wrong choice of words, fore Inutaisho glanced briefly over his shoulder at her and smiled meekly. When the wind began to pick up once more, Hikaru could only blink before Inutaisho had disappeared suddenly, all trace of him once in the clearing, gone.

All that stood now was Sesshomaru and her.

_Probably his intentions. _She surmised gravely, shaking her head as a sweat dropped down her brow. Surprisingly, Sesshomaru did not move an inch from where he stood to give chase to his father as she would have thought he might. If she knew anything, it was the fact that the mere thought of his father's fangs in his possession was more than just a gratifying in itself. He wanted strength, power beyond all reason. Sesshomaru wished for Supreme Conquest.

"I suppose I have to inquire what my father was speaking with you about." Sesshomaru spoke, his tone low and impassive despite being made for a fool.

Hikaru stared back at the Dog Demon with the same look, trying her best not to fidget underneath his intense gaze. Not having been a demon for long left Hikaru uneasy in his presence.

Waiting another moment, Sesshomaru flash stepped mere inches from her person.

"Well?" He murmured, his golden hues casted down upon her.

Mutely, she bit her lower lip and averted her gaze. What could she honestly say? That Inutaisho was asking about their relationship? Prying into their lives and calling it a _dying man's last hope_? Because honestly, she wasn't even sure what the hell was happening between them. And she was involved in it.

Without warning, Sesshomaru brought his clawed hand up and cupped her cheek, running his thumb across her lower lip that was captured between her teeth. Gasping softly, she released the flesh between her teeth and stared awe struck into bright, golden eyes.

"Sesshom-"

* * *

Sesshomaru glared at nothing in particular, bringing up his right hand to grasp his pounding head.

_'What was that just now?' _He inwardly thought to himself. _'Why am I thinking about her?'_

Clenching his eyes closed tightly before reopening them, he rid himself of such thoughts and stared intently down the Bone Eaters Well.

_'This feeling; it's the same one I'd felt earlier.'_

He brought his hand down and ran a clawed finger against the wooden frame.

"Hmm." He mumbled to himself, squinting slightly as if he could somehow make sense of everything he was feeling internally.

Picking up another scent, he quickly flashed out of sight and watched, hidden within the trees, as the Monk that traveled with his foolish little brother walked up to the Well. Following close behind him was the Slayer.

"Something the matter, Miroku?" She asked, her voice filling his eardrums.

He was silent for a long moment, merely staring at the Well before them with an intense look.

"Perhaps not." He spoke finally, flashing her a brief look over his shoulder. "I just thought I felt something a moment ago."

Interest peaked by his words, Sango looked around the surrounding area suspiciously before landing her eyes on the Monk once more.

"I don't sense anything. Nobody's here, Monk."

Looking back down at the Well, Miroku glided his hand over the wood thoughtfully.

"Miroku?" The Demon Slayer spoke, her tone filled with concern for her friend and worried that she may have overlooked something important.

After another moment, Miroku turned around and flashed her a smile.

"It is nothing. Shall we head back to Lady Kaede's?"

Walking out of the clearing together, they failed to see the Demon Lord hovering above them.

* * *

I sat emotionlessly in front of my family, my mind completely blank despite the information being thrown in my face. After Kagome had quite literally_ sat_ this Inuyasha character, my brain fried into nothing.

Because not only was it weird that he wore a fire-y red kimono and had a sword attached to his hip; but he had long silver hair, striking gold eyes _and _dog ears! _Dog ears, _for heaven's sake!

I was still attempting to process all of this as well as the outline of a body imprinted on my floor.

Sitting behind Kagome, Souta whispered to her, "I don't think she's getting it yet..."

She sighed softly.

"Do you want me to explain again, Himeno?" Her tone was plenty patient but I could tell she didn't want to repeat herself.

I slowly shook my head and glanced briefly over to Inuyasha who had taken to leaning stiffly against the wall. Rumiko had decided to take this conversation to the living room where everyone could be of attendance while explaining this _Feudal Era _place. As everyone put in their own explanations of the Era and the Bone Eaters Well, memories had flashed before my eyes; all of one thing, however.

_A terrifying demon with silver hair, golden eyes, and a crescent moon on his forehead. _

I hadn't mentioned the flashes of that man to Kagome and the others. The man who I assumed to be this Sesshomaru guy from what I'd overheard from Kagome while I was sleeping and had apparently spoken his name in my comatose state.

Abruptly, Inuyasha's voice sounded throughout the room.

"C'mon, Kagome. We're just wasting our time here." He huffed impatiently, tapping his foot against the floor. "You've told her all you could. The Sacred Jewels aren't going to find themselves ya know!"

_'The Sacred Jewels.' _I thought inwardly, staring impassively at the boy I'd come to find out to be a half-demon. _'He's referring to the Shikon Jewel of Four Souls Kagome had shattered before. Now they're hunting for the shards before this Naraku fellow finds them...' _

I hummed quietly in my seat.

Grandpa, who had been sitting off to the side listening intently to the story, finally spoke up.

"I wonder, Kagome?" Kagome looked over at her Grandfather. "Might it be possible for Himeno here to travel back in time as well?"

_That _caught my interest. It was a stretch, however, because what I gathered was that only Kagome was able to pass through the Well. A part from Inuyasha, of course.

_'And if I _can _pass through to the Feudal Era, I could probably find out more of this Sesshomaru person that seems to be popping in my head at any given moment since I first passed out here.' _I thought, my determination suddenly skyrocketing. I looked at Kagome expectantly.

She put a finger to her chin and tilted her head back in wonder before averting her gaze to Inuyasha.

"What do you think, Inuyasha?" She inquired thoughtfully.

Said person quickly looked away, his irritation still ever so present.

"What do I know?" He snapped. "Why would you want her with us anyway? Not only would she be another liability to our group, but aren't you always complaining about putting humans in harms way or whatever?"

Kagome looked back towards me, her gaze softening considerably as she thought over his words.

"You're right. I don't want you getting hurt, Himeno. The Feudal Era isn't just some playground to be bringing civilians to."

I bit my lower lip, trying to hide my sudden disappointment. Inuyasha spun around suddenly and headed towards the door.

"This is just a waste of my time." He scoffed, his voice carrying through our ears. "I'll give you _one _more day, Kagome. If you're not back in the Old Hag's village by then, I'm dragging you there by force, got it?!"

With those fleeting words hovering about Kagome's head, Inuyasha stormed out of the house.

* * *

**Elsewhere.**

"Naraku?" The female voice whispered through gritted teeth.

She honestly hated being in this half-demons presence and longer than what was absolutely necessary. She knew he held her heart in his grasp and just a slight flick of the wrist would send her to her death. Schooling her emotions, she waited for the bloody demon to acknowledge her.

Several minutes passed by in irritating silence. Kagura almost though he hadn't heard her but that would've been a ridiculous thought. He was always listening. Turning slightly in his seat, Naraku assessed his offspring with revulsion.

"Yes, Kagura?" He spoke calmly despite being interrupted from his meditation.

Something had been bothering him as of late but he couldn't quite identify just what exactly it was. The human _Onigumo _was becoming something of a problem that he would never admit aloud. Which is why he had demanded Kagura go out and see just what his enemies were up to. Mainly Inuyasha's group for he felt strongly that something was happening within their little circle.

Blinking her ruby red eyes at his person, Kagura took a single step forward before dropping to one knee and bowing her head. She did her best not to show her utter distaste for the evil demon and instead, kept her tone neutral despite her discomfort.

"There's nothing new to report. They're still residing in that Old Priestess's village."

Naraku hummed quietly. "How strange. They've been there for quite some time now." He muttered, mostly to himself.

Nodding nimbly, Kagura continued, "Inuyasha, however, wasn't to be seen. Nor that human girl, Kagome."

Mutely, Naraku placed a curious hand to his chin and leaned back slightly. A sudden ripple of pain racked through his chest and if not for his self-control, he most likely would've crumpled to the floor in agony. Onigumo was causing more trouble than usual lately. And he couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

Closing his crimson orbs, he forced his body into relaxtion, urging his mind back into meditation.

"Leave and if anything arises, report to me immediately."

His tone had dropped a few octaves and to such a dangerous level of malice that Kagura didn't even need to be told twice. Swiftly standing up, she turned on her heel and left.

_'Something isn't right.' _She thought as soon as she was out of the room. _'Naraku seems more on edge than he normally is. I wonder why that is.' _

Without another thought, Kagura plucked a feather out of her hair and took to the skies.


End file.
